parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
QUERKLANG EESTI/Jennifer Aksu kiri 16.8.2016
Dear all, after most of you have participated in the Doodle, we are happy to announce the first Skype meeting to welcome everyone on board! As it looks now at least all of the LOCAL COORDINATORS will be joining us. The teachers/ school representatives that did not participate in the doodle are very welcome to join us of course - please spread the word and invite everyone possibly important! We will be skyping next MONDAY, August 22 at 16.00 Berlin time (Athens + Pärnu 17.00, Lisbon 15.00 !!) To be able to set up the skype conference we need your SKYPE NAMES / CONTACT. Please send them along asap, latest before Monday, Aug 22 12:00 so we can invite you and share contacts. I am jennyaksu on Skype - you are welcome to invite me, too. Please make sure your internetconnection ist stable and Skype is updated - many thanks! The skype-meeting has three central aims: :- To virtually meet, see and hear each other, and to introduce one another very, very briefly (just position/ role and country/ city). :- To clarify the next important steps we have to take until our first meeting in person in November 2016, that include: roles and responsibilities, team set-up, management (dates) and finances. :- To define the next upcoming dates for meetings (virtual and face-to-face) Please have your calendar at hand so we can set the dates for November and January '17. Also if you have questions please prepare and feel free to ask. We will approximately talk for 45 - 60 minutes. Looking very much forward to talking to you soon! Bests Kerstin and Jennifer Ps. JUST TO REMEMBER: QUERKLANG IN EUROPE IS... QUEU's target groups are teachers in 5 European countries for which the above explained circumstances hold true. For two years, 5 teachers and their classes of about 25 pupils each will each be joined by a professional composer and a music or pedagogy student as well as their university tutor to guide the pupils through a complex process of decision-making, experimenting, composing, and in the end performing their very own musical magnum opus in front of a large audience . This experience will :- enable the teachers to gain or foster their team-working skills while letting the pupils witness team-working first-hand, :- relieve the teachers from the pressure of being sole leaders with little to no opportunity to plan, carry out and reflect their teaching with colleagues, :- show the teachers how to plan and realise a comprehensive and very attractive project and build networks with experts from outside school so they can later start similar endeavours of their own. We are using Music lessons as a door-opener for those key experiences, because music, as a school subject and as an art practice, can follow principles of high importance to QuerKlang's goals: Music education is a conversation, is empowering, and transformative. Music learning takes place when both the teachers and the students can acknowledge a change in perception. It is this change or transformation that teachers can assess. QuerKlang is... "In school music lessons there is not typically much time spent covering new and contemporary music and only very few selected works and composers are discussed. Following this approach to experimental music the traditional music education in schools almost completely disregards the fact that contemporary music can be a personal form of expression available even for non-professional musicians and young pupils. This often leads to a lack of tolerance and wide-spread ignorance about how diverse contemporary music can actually be. QuerKlang aims to remedy such a tendency of avoidance of experimental music by encouraging pupils to explore and experiment with musical material and to create their own compositions. QuerKlang is not only about activating curiosity and openness towards uncommon and unusual musical material in terms of enhancing musical knowledge, but it also deals with creating a basic understanding of how the process of composing actually works, i.e.: * How does one create a musical structure? * What must one pay attention to? * What makes a composition "good" or "worth listening to"? The pupils perceive themselves as composers who - apart from judging music as either "beautiful" or "ugly" - invent, evaluate and modify musical processes and eventually perform them in public concerts." -- -- Jennifer Aksu k&k kultkom KULTURMANAGEMENT und KOMMUNIKATION Crellestr. 22 10827 Berlin aksu@kultkom.de www.kultkom.de Telefon: 030 - 78 70 3350